geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Madotsuki
Madotsuki (窓付き) (pronounced /mɑˈdɒtsuː.kiː/) is the player character in Yume Nikki. She is the only character in Yume Nikki with an official name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Fans speculate that she is young - anywhere from a young child to an early teen - although arguments can be made for any age. Physical Appearance Madotsuki's eyes are always shut, though fans interpret they might be brown or another darker color. Her hair is brown and is kept in braided pigtails with pink ties. She wears a long sleeved pink sweater with a black and white checkered box on the chest, short purple skirt, and red shoes. Her appearances changed depending on what ability/effect she uses: *When using the Frog effect, her head changes to that of a green frog's. *When using the Hat and Scarf effect, she can change into a snowman with a carrot nose. *When using the Yuki-Onna effect, she becomes pale, her hair turns blue, her eyes become red, and she wears a blue kimono. *When using the Medamaude effect, her head turns into a giant hand with an eyeball in the palm. *When using the Fat effect, she becomes an obese woman. *When using the Midget effect, she becomes - well - a midget. *When using the Neon effect, her entire body lights up in the color scheme as a neon light. *When using the Nopperabou effect, her face disappears. *When using the Severed Head effect, only her head remains. *When using the Cat effect, she gains cat ears and a tail. Her eyes become red and cat-like. *When using the Lamp effect, her head becomes a lantern. *She can change her hair with the Long Hair, Poop Hair, and Blonde Hair effects, changing it to having her hair down, in the shape of poop, or long and blonde. *When using the Witch effect, she wears a black robe and witch's hat. *When using the Demon effect, her skin becomes red, she grows horns on her head, and wears a yellow tiger stripped toga. *When using the Stoplight effect, her entire body turns into a traffic light with feet. Personality Madotsuki is best known for being a shut-in in her apartment room. It's unknown what had happened to her before, but she will never leave the room no matter what. Her only means of escaping is through her dreams. She does possess suicidal tendencies, demonstrated in the ending of Yume Nikki. It's possible she may've been raped, witnessed a murder, was the murderer, or was involved in a tragic accident. Her dreams show evidence of each claim. She seems to show a great deal of disrespect or hatred toward Tommy Wiseau in the Quest for YouTube. Abilities Madotsuki's effects are her main form of attacks in each incarnation. To read more on her effects, resort to the special attacks section. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the game even started, it's stated Madotsuki keeps herself locked in the Wiseau Apartment Complex, never leaving. One day, a package arrived for her and it ended up being a book. When she opened it, she was pulled inside and transported to the Magic Labyrinth of I.M. Meen. She'll be found in the Castle section of the labyrinth, locked in a cell with a bed. The player can try to recruit her and leave, but she'll refuse to leave the cell. The only way to truly recruit her is to drag her out when the option pops up. In Act III, after the God of Chaos destroys the Gems of the World, Madotsuki's dream world appears in her apartment. Epilogue Madotsuki manages to find the courage to finally leave her room. It's unknown how long this lasts. Special Attacks Frog - Madotsuki gains the ability to breathe and move faster underwater. Umbrella - Madotsuki pulls out an umbrella, causing it to rain until she puts it away. Snowman - Madotsuki uses her Hat and Scarf effect to change into a snowman. Yuki-Onna - As long as Madotsuki's in this form it will continuously snow. Medamaude - Madotsuki closes her "palm" to teleport to the Nexus of her dream world. Fat - Madotsuki becomes fat. Midget - While in the midget state, Madotsuki can produce up to seven clones of herself. Neon - As long as this is being used, the entire area is lit up like a neon sign. Nopperabou - Madotsuki's head comes off her shoulders, spins around once, then drops back onto her neck. Cat - Madotsuki meows and draws certain people toward her. Each person has a different reaction. Lamp - Lights up dark areas. Bicycle - Madotsuki rides a bike. Ghost form - While wearing the Triangle Kerchief, Madotsuki becomes transparent and ghost-like. Witch - Madotsuki rides on a broom and flies around. Demon - Madotsuki can make it rain and lightning as long as she's in this form. Buyo Buyo - Madotsuki's entire body becomes jelly-like. Stoplight - Depending on if the light is red or green, different characters have different reactions. Trivia *Madotsuki was to have romantic feelings toward the Nostalgia Critic, a reference to Chincherrinas' "Super Smash Bros. LAWL." This idea was scrapped. *Madotsuki's theme is actually the ending theme to Yume Nikki. *The way to escape from her dream world is similar to the ending of Yume Nikki, by jumping off the roof of the apartment complex. The ending song even plays after you do this. *The Creator regrets not putting her effects in the game. If he did, they would've been transformations used to increase her stats and resistances. *She was originally going to have an attack where she summoned the creature, FACE, as her ultimate skill. This was scrapped when a good "sprite" of FACE couldn't be found properly. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG